Obligados a estar juntos
by obra maestra
Summary: Que pasara entre Bobbby y Kitty despues de estar una semanas juntos en medio de la nada ¿estaran juntos ? ¿se separaran? ¿ que pasa con Rogue ? . descubranlo en esta historia


Obligados a estar juntos

Era un día como cualquier otro, eran la 6:30 AM cuando Tormenta despertaba a Rogue, a Kitty, y otras mutantes más para un entrenamiento diferente, mientras Logan despertada con un balde de agua fría a los muchachos Bobby, coloso y otros más. Ambos llevaron a todos a la sala de peligro.

Tormenta : Bueno chicos lamentamos haberlos despertado tan temprano pero esto es un nuevo tipo de entrenamiento , queremos unirlos para que a lo hora de combate trabajen juntos

Logan : Buenos los separaremos al azar en grupos de dos Rogue tu ve con Coloso , y Kitty tu ve con Bobby . Bueno los dejaremos a los dos solo con una mochila con objetos que los ayudaran a sobrevivir en un ambiente , por una semana. Pueden usar sus poderes si lo necesitan así que, no diré nada mas, aquí esta su mochila y les deseo suerte.

En ese momento kitty y Bobby simplemente aparecieron en una especie de bosque totalmente cubierto de nieve.

Día 1

Luego de que elles aparecieran en el bosque congelado empezaron a hacer un plan

Bobby: bien kitty yo hare el refugio para dormir, tu busca un poco de leña para hacer fuego y si puedes busca una par de ramas con hojas grandes así lo pondremos en el suelo para no tener que dormir en la nieve, y si tengo tiempo luego veré si puedo cazar algo para comer. Kitty:-De acuerdo Bobby

Después de eso ambos se prepararon para buscar comida y para hacer el refugio pasaron algunas horas hasta que Kitty llego al refugio que estaba casi terminado con la leña y las hojas le pidió Bobby. Kitty lo ayudo a terminar la "casita de ambos " , los dos al terminar se miraron y se sonrojaron un poco, al ver esto ambos se rieron .Luego de eso kitty uso sus poderes para atravesar las ramas y ponerlas en el suelo del refugio , los dos acomodaron un poco el interior y prendieron el fuego , ya se estaba haciendo de noche así que ya no podrían salir a cazar y no tendrían comida ese día , Bobby se fijo en la mochila que les había dado Logan , entonces vio que había un cuchillo unas mantas , una cuerdas y un botella de agua . Ellos se limitaron a tomar un poco de agua, se taparon con las mantas y trataron de dormir, kits estaba totalmente congelada, estaba temblando, Bobby se dio cuenta entonces le dijo q se acercara a él, luego él se quito su chaqueta y la puso encima de kitty, ella sin pensarlo lo abrazo y puso su cabeza en su hombro, Bobby se sonrojo, y la abrazo para mantener el calor. Así pasaron la noche.

Día 2

Despertaron abrazados y ambos se sonrojaron al verse, eso hizo que se separaran un poco. Pasaron un par de horas hasta que el clima se hizo más agradable entonces salieron, no habían comido nada desde ayer así que Bobby y Kitty salieron a cazar llevaban el cuchillo de la mochila e improvisaron unas especies de lanzas con unas ramas que había.

Paso un tiempo y no habían cazado nada , hasta que de pronto vieron a una venadeo cerca de un lago congelado , en ese momento a kitty se le ocurrió que pusieran las sogas entre los árboles para luego ir del otro lado y acorralarlo . Hicieron lo que dijo kitty y lo acorralaron hasta que el venado se enredo con sus astas en las sogas , Bobby iba a clavarle un de la lanzas , pero en un movimiento de desesperación del venado , le clavo sus astas en el pecho , dejando una cortada un poco profunda y un lastimadura en la espalda , al pasar esto kitty corrió con todas sus fuerzas y le clavo la lanza y luego el cuchillo a venado hasta que lo mato , lo desenredo lo más rápido que pudo y fe corriendo a ver a Bobby que estaba tirado en la nieve , ella lo llevo hasta el refugio junto al venado , que luego lo puso al fuego para cocinarlo .

Ella le pregunto a Bobby si se encontraba bien, el afirmo con la cabeza pero se notaba un gesto de dolor en su cara, entonces kitty lo llevo dentro del refugio le dijo que se quitara la chaqueta mientras ella buscaba unas hojas y unos frutos que había en una plata cercana, Bobby obedeció cuando ella regreso con estas cosas hizo una especie de pasta que dijo que lo ayudaría a sanar. Ella le ayudo a quitarse la camiseta que tenia puesta, pero no pudo evitar ponerse roja al ver su torso desnudo ,lo disimulo fingiendo que mesclaba la pasta , cuando se le paso, unto algo de mezcla en las heridas de Bobby , al darse cuenta de que no tenía una venda para ponerle se saco la chaqueta y se rasgo parte de su camiseta , hasta prácticamente dejado ver su ombligo , eso hizo que Bobby se sonrojara , kitty se dio cuenta de eso y simplemente se echo a reír al igual que él ; ella le puso las "venda" improvisadas y luego lo ayudo a ponerse su camiseta , de modo que ella estaba detrás de él, estaba un roja , y además se mordisqueaba el labio inferior mientras lo ayudaba . Después de que se pusiera su chaqueta le pregunto si se sentía mejor, el solo la abrazo, mientras le decía al oído:- Gracias kitty. Así después de eso comieron un poco y se fueron a dormir, esta vez no tan cerca como la noche anterior.

Día 3

Luego de despertar, kitty hizo un té con agua que calentó y unas hiervas que había afuera, mientras lo tomaba se quedo mirando la figura tranquila de Bobby durmiendo.

Cuando él despertó kitty estaba afuera sentada mirando el paisaje, como si nada le importara, Bobby tomo algo del té que preparo kitty y salió para estar con ella. Él la saludo desde lejos y se sentó junto a ella, se quedaron así un par de horas hablando de toda clase de cosas, desde sus gustos sus miedos, de todo, hasta que Bobby se levanto y le dijo que lo acompañara. Bobby la llevo hasta el lago congelado, y con sus poderes hizo unos patines. Los dos empezaron a patinar aunque kitty no era muy buena siempre estaba resbalándose , él siempre está para atraparla , estuvieron patinando bastante tiempo separados o tomados de la mano para no perder el equilibrio , hasta que quedaron abrazados para no caerse , ambos se sonrojaron al estar tan cerca uno del otro , paso un tiempo hasta que se cansaron y decidieron volver al refugio , pero sin darse cuanta ellos volvieron tomados de la mano y abrazados para " no tener frio " , cuando llegaron al refugio comieron el poco venado que quedaba , y tomaron un poco de té que preparo kitty . Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y el clima estaba empeorando empezó a hacer mucho frio y había mucho viento, tanto que casi había apagado el fuego, los dos estaban totalmente congelados, así que tuvieron que dormir abrazados al lado del poco fuego que quedaba. Y así pasaron la noche.

El día 4 no paso nada muy interesante solo lo pasaron dentro del refugio debido al clima, se quedaron hablando todo el día y pasaron juntos la noche.

Día 5

Los dos despertaron juntos pero ya se habían acostumbrado a dormir tan cerca y no se sonrojaron tanto como las primeras noches.

Bobby salió a cazar a la mañana para tener comida suficiente para los dos días siguientes , mientras kitty buscaba un poco mas de leña para hacer fuego y algunas hiervas mas para hacer mas té . Pasaron la horas kitty estaba sentada en la nieve esperando a Bobby , que llego a refugio con un gran ciervo murto en la espalda , lo puso una esquina del refugio y salió para estar con kitty, lo que lo sorprendí o fue una bola de nieve que le cayó justo en la espalda , al sentir eso , paso 1 segundo para que se iniciara un guerra de nieve entre los dos , ella hizo una especie de pared con nieve para cubrirse de los ataques de Bobby , cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba detrás de ella . Bobby corrió hacia ella y la levanto como en un abrazo , solo para jugar, el empezó a girar con ella encima , hasta que perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron en la nieve .Kitty quedo encima de Bobby , los dos no podían para de reir hasta que se dieron cuanta de la situación en la que estaban . Ella se sonrojo un poco y se acosto a un costado de él , los dos estuvieron mirándose sin decirse nada durante un par de minutos , hasta que bobby se sento en la nieve , ella también , y solo se quedaron mirándose nuevamente , aunque los dos sabían muy bien lo que realmente sentían . Él se acerco mas a ella la miro a los ojos, le recogió el cabello detrás de la oreja , y la beso . Ambos correspondían al beso, pero cuando Bobby quiso abrazarla, ella puso sus manos en su pecho para separarse.

Kitty: Bobby, no podemos hacer esto, tu estas saliendo con rogue, le romperías el corazón, no le podes hacer eso. Lo siento Bobby, pero esto no puede ser .Bobby se quedo helado no sabía que decir tenia miles de pensamientos en su cabeza, y no podía decir ninguna palabra.

Kitty: Em… yo voy a encender el fuego avísame cuando quieres comer así pongo la carne al fuego.

Paso el tiempo Bobby regreso al refugio, puso la carne al fuego, los dos comieron, pero no se dijeron ninguna palabra en toda la noche, a la hora de dormir , esta vez se acostaron separados , a diferencia de las noche anteriores .

Dia 6

Habían despertado separados, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir alguna palabra de lo sucedido al dia anterior.

Paso casi toda la tarde y no se habían dicho casi nada en el día . Bobby salió a caminar para aclarar sus pensamientos . Mientras kitty se quedo en el refugio , pensando . El clima estaba empezando a empeorar , empezaba a hacer mucho viento y mucho frio , ella se dio cuanta de que bobby todavía no había llegado . Entonces salió preocupada a buscarlo , pasaron un par de minutos , y ya casi no se podía ver nada . Pero kitty escucho una voz, entonces corrió hasta encontrarlo, él la abrazo para poder levantarse, no estaba herido pero le costaba caminar , los dos juntos pudieron llegar al refugio . Kitty iba a poner la carne al fuego , y bobby simplemente la veía , hasta que por fin se dijeron algo .

Bobby : oye , kitty , gracias enserio si no me hubieses ida a buscar ahora probablemente estarías muerto , te lo agradezco mucho .

Kitty : Descuida Bobby , yo se que se te hubiese ocurrido algo . Y …. Ya sabes con respecto a lo del otro día, que te parece si lo olvidamos y seguimos siendo amigos como siempre , asi no lastimaremos a nadie .

Bobby : No ! , kitty yo no puedo olvidar lo que paso , eh estado pensando en eso desde que nos separamos esa tarde .

Kitty : Pero Bobby , no le podes hacer eso a rogue , le vas a romper el corazón

Bobby la interumpio y le dijo : Kitty , no te culpes por lo que paso entre mi y Rogue . Salimos y todo bien , pero últimamente nos estábamos distanciando , yo ya no sentía lo mismo que rogue . Kitty se sorprendió un poco al escuchar le que dijo . Bobby: y además , yo …. Conocí a otra chica de la que me enamore profundamente , cada vez que veía su ojos color avellana , su cabello lasio color castaño , esa sonrisa que me ilumina cada dia , cada vez que la tenia enfrente mío solo tenia ganas de decirle Kitty te amo , te amo como a nadie en este mundo , te amo .

Kitty no podía creer lo que Bobby le estaba diciendo , ella solo sonrió , y lo beso . Después de unos segundo Kitty se separo , puso su boca en la oreja de Bobby y le dijo : te amo Bobby .

Entonces siguieron besándose, los dos correspondían los besos , tanto que quedaron el suelo besándose , estaban en el piso dando vueltas , quedando kitty sobre él , él sobre ella , hasta que de alguna manera los dos quedaron acostados en la cama que habían improvisado , esta vez , Bobby estaba sobre Kitty él se separo un segundo de su boca y fue directo a su cuello (dejándole alguno chupones ) , eso hizo que Kitty sonriera , y que lo diera vuelta quedando ella sobre él , así le dejaría algún que otro chupón . Luego de dejarse varias marcas en los cuellos Bobby se empezó a quitar las zapatillas, y luego la chaqueta que tenia, Kitty también se quito las zapatilla y se desabrocho la campera, ella estaba sobre él y mientras se besaban Bobby fue quitándole la campera, ella estaba con su remera rasgada sobre él, quien acariciaba la espalda de Kitty por debajo de su remera , eso hizo que ella se estremeciera y le mordiera suavemente el labio inferior a Bobby . Kitty le estaba quitando la camiseta a Bobby ella observo que el todavía estaba herido y con las vendas, eso hizo que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo igual ellos sabían que no iba a pasar nada mas, ya que ellos eran jóvenes pero quien sabe que estaba pasando por sus mentes en ese momento. Bueno Kitty, le pregunto a Bobby si no le molestaban las heridas, él dijo que no a sí que ella decidió quitarle las vendas. Después de eso se dieron cuenta de que el ciervo que estaban cocinando se estaba quemando ella corrió a sacarlo del fuego y mientras lo hacía Bobby fue por detrás suyo, la abrazo y le dio un tierno beso en el cuello, eso hizo que ella voleara a verlo y que se besaran nuevamente. Luego de comer, se fueron a dormir esta vez más cerca que nunca, Kitty apoyo su cabeza en el torso de Bobby él la abrazo y así durmieron juntos toda la noche.

Día 7

Era temprano aproximadamente las 6:30 AM. Ellos seguían durmiendo cuando de repente todo el bosque congelado desapareció dejando solo a ella dos acostados en el piso de la sala de peligro tapados con una manta. Esta escena la estaban viendo Logan , Tormenta , y los demás que habían echo el entrenamiento como Rogue y Coloso . Al ver esto Rogue se fue corriendo , Logan y Coloso se echaron a reir y empezaron a tomar fotos con sus celulares , entonces tormenta los despertó , y ellos se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que estaban , los dos se levantaron y se sonrojaron , en especial kitty que estaba con la mitad de su camiseta . Tormenta les dijo que habían superado el entrenamiento, y que se fueran a cambiar , en ese momento ella les lanzo un poco de ropa a cada uno , ella acompaños a kitty hasta el vestidor , y lo mismo hicieron coloso y logan con Bobby. Cuando kitty se termino de cambiar tormenta entro en el vestidor y le dijo :y kitty vamos cuenta todo lo que paso

Kitty : no se de que hablas no paso nada con Bobby

Tormenta : Si , claro un par de "amigos " no duermen asi abrazados , además tu cuello te delata , estas llena de chupones . (con una risa )

Kitty . Bueno si estabien te contare todo…

En el vestidor de hombre

Coloso: y vamos Bobby cuenta algo de lo que paso , y no nos digas que no paso nada tienes muchas marcas en el cuello .( mientras logan se reía )

Boby : esta bien les contare después , ahora tengo otras cosa que hacer , y no saben donde esta Rogue

Logan : Si después de que los vio durmiendo tan juntos , salió corriendo , creo que a su habitación

Bobby fue hasta la habitación de Rogue , donde ella esta llorando en su cama el le dijo : Rogue , encerio lo sient o no quería que nos vieras asi , pero no te voy a mentir , me enamore de kitty , a demás lo nuestro ya lo nuestro ya no estaba funcionando estábamos muy ditanciados , y cuando nadie me escuchaba , apareció Kitty .

Rogue lo abrazo y le dijo : Descuida Bobby yo no estoy enojada con vos ni con Kitty , simplemente estoy enojada , y no te preocupes Bobby si tu eres feliz yo soy feliz . Te deseo lo mejor con Kitty . Ella en ese momento se fue de la avitacion

Bobby no sabía qué hacer, él no podía creer la felicidad que sentía por que Rogue lo perdonara y que pudiera estar con Kitty. Él solamente salió corriendo y fue a buscar a Kitty que estaba en su habitación esperándolo en la puerta. Ella lo vio correr con una sonrisa en el rostro entonces se dio cuenta que todo había salido bien, en eso momento ella corrió hacia él lo abrazo y salto poniendo su piernas alrededor de la cintura de Bobby mientas lo besaba el camino hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada pero ella extendió una mano e hizo que los dos atravesaran la puerta , y los dos se sentaron en la cama de Kitty , se separaron y dijeron al mismo tiempo : TE AMO .

Fin


End file.
